The Party
by NerdyMusician513
Summary: <html><head></head>The Gods have decided that the demigods need a reward so they have friday night and the whole weekend to chill! Percabeth. slight Thanico. SilenaxBeckendorf. T to be safe. I forgot the Disclaimer in the first 3 chappies so DISCLAIMER: I do not Own PJO.</html>
1. The Welcoming Committee Lights Up My Day

**Chapter 1 The Welcoming Committee lights up my day  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I breathed in the smell of strawberries mingled with smoke from the forges and sweat from the training demigods. I loved the smell of camp.<p>

I looked around and saw some Ares kids sword training in the arena, the Demeter cabin was helping some satyrs in the strawberry field, the Apollo cabin showing off in the archery range, satyrs chasing after wood nymphs, pegasi flying everywhere, the Stolls pick-pocketing Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades.

Shaking my head I continued walking to my cabin. I entered and breathed in the fishy smell of the cabin. Haha giddit? Fishy- ah never mind. I flopped down on my bunk throwing my bag on the floor. I rubbed my eyes. I just got back from school and I was dog-tired. I shut my eyes and sighed contentedly. I was about to drift off when I heard a creak.

My eyes snapped open and traveled to the door. I saw that it was open but no one was in sight. Confused I stood up and walked to the open door. I thought I closed it when I walked in. I closed the door and walked-shuffled to my bed. I flopped down on my bed and was about to close my eyes when felt warm lips on my neck. I jerked away from the lips. I heard laughter coming from somewhere on my left where I felt the lips.

The laughter was familiar and one that made my day light up. Ugh I sound like a cheesy movie. I sat up and threw my arms out. I caught the invisible person by the waist. I smiled.

"Hi, Wise Girl." I breathed where I think her ear was.

"Good Afternoon, Seaweed Brain." She laughed. Suddenly there was an angel in my eyes with golden princess curls and stormy gray eyes in my arms. She was holding her magic Yankees camp in her hands.

I leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. Whenever I kiss her, it feels like I've melted into a puddle of Percy. It only intensifies after every kiss. I kissed her for a few more minutes until we needed this thing called air.

After we broke apart, I leaned my forehead against hers. I stared into her beautiful gray eyes while she stared into my sea-green ones. I pecked her lips one more time before letting her go. She just leaned on me and sighed, contented.


	2. Cute Poodles Take Over The Auditorium

**Chapter 2 Cute poodles take over the auditorium**

* * *

><p>We just sat like that for a few minutes until she sat up and scooted away until she can see me clearly.<p>

"So how was school?" she asked me.

I shrugged.

"It was fine. I managed not to get kicked out." I said.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really?" she asked

I sighed. "Until the last week of school." I mumbled

She laughed. "So what happened now?" she asked

"Mrs. O'Leary's relatives decided to visit." I said. "While people where cooing and pointing at the 'cute poodles'" I made quotation marks in the air "I was freaking out so I led them outside with Mrs. O'Leary's huge doggie treat. Now that I think about it, I don't recall why I brought Mrs. O'Leary's huge doggie treat to school. So anyways I had to say that the poodles were mine so I could lure them then kill them. Unfortunately they already wrecked the auditorium."

"Why were they in the auditorium?" she asked confused.

"That's where I led them" I said.

Annabeth snickered at that

"It was the only available spot left!" I said defensively. "There was a gym class going on in the gym and I couldn't bring it outside where there were civilians and there wa-" I was cut off by Annabeth pressing her lips to mine. I responded. She pulled away too soon for my taste. I pouted.

"You talk too much, Seaweed Brain." She laughed.


	3. Title doesn't fit :

**Chapter 3 Half-Horse mentor pretending to be a crippled guy, say what?**

* * *

><p>We suddenly heard the conch shell.<p>

"Okay we have to go. It's dinner time. Race you to the Dining Pavilion!" she sad already running.

"Hey that's cheating!" I cried.

"All's fair in love and war. Especially if your enemy is you girlfriend!" she called back still laughing.

I shook my head at my girlfriends antics and raced after her.

Obviously, Annabeth won. When I reached the dining pavilion, I saw Thalia sitting on the Zeus table. I waved at her. She waved back.

I went to the Poseidon table and sat down. A naiad served me my food. Barbecue, Yum!

"Blue Cherry Coke" I told the goblet it was filled wth blue cherry coke. I immediately drank from it. I stood up and offered the juiciest portion of my BBQ to Lord Poseidon.

I sat down as Chiron pounded his roofs on the dining pavilion floor. I looked up to see Chiron in his horse form.

"Good Evening Campers! Our traditional Capture the Flag game tonight will be cancelled." There were murmurs of protest from the campers. Chiron made his voice go louder.

"The gods have decided that you needed a reward for saving Olympus from the Titan Kronos. So for tonight and this weekend you are all free to do whatever you please." There were cheers as he said this.

"You may or may not have a Capture the Flag game tonight. Whoever wants to play may sign up here." He pointed at the piece of paper beside him. "Write you name and your cabin. That would be all."

Immediately there were murmurs all around the tables. I looked over the Athena table and saw Annabeth looking at me. She blushed and looked away . I looked over at the Zeus table and saw Thalia looking at me.

"Let's meet later tonight in my cabin. I'll invite some people over. Tell Annabeth." She mouthed.

I nodded but not before giving her a questioning look. I stood up and so did Annabeth. I waited until she was beside me. I grabbed her hand and shoved the other one in my pocket.


	4. The Hunter Organizes a Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 The Hunter organizes a party<strong>

* * *

><p>"Thalia wants us to go to her cabin tonight. " I told her. "She's inviting a couple of people over. Wanna come?"<p>

"Sure, why not? I haven't talked to Thalia for a long time." Annabeth replied

We walked to Thalia's cabin in silence, hand in hand.

When we reached the Zeus cabin, we saw that we were the first ones there. Annabeth ran forward and hugged Thalia.

"Thalia! How are you? I've missed you so much." Annabeth asked her. "How's the hunt? Why are you here?"

Wow, I haven't seen Annabeth this giddy since the time I took her to Hoover dam. And that's saying something.

Thalia laughed "I'm okay. I missed you too! Artemis and the hunters are alright. Artemis gave us free time this weekend. She said we also needed a reward, so here I am!"

"Hey, Thals!" I said hugging my cousin. "You still haven't changed much." I commented. I eyed her spiky hair, her eyeliner, her death to Barbie t-shirt, though I noticed that it didn't have holes from thr last titan war, and her silver tiara. The only difference was that she seemed to emit a more silvery glow than last time, but aside from that she still looked 15 years-old

"Duh. That's how immortality works, Kelp Head." She said rolling her eyes at me. Annabeth laughed. "So I see you two are still a couple." She said looking pointedly at our hands.

We both blushed at that but kept our hands locked. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Thalia went to the door and opened it.

"Hey Goat-boy, Death Breath." Thalia greeted. I hear a bleat of protest from Grover and grumblings from Nico, probably from their nicknames.

"Oh, Hey Percy, Annabeth!" Grover greeted. Nico just nodded in our direction still grumbling.

"Hi Grover. Nice to see you too, Nico." I said raising my eyebrow at Nico.

Thalia entered the room. "Okay, so let's get this party started." She grinned at us. "Everybody form a circle." She ordered. All of us moved to form a circle. It was pretty small since we were only five.

"Let's play Truth or Dare." She said with an evil glint in her eye.


	5. People from the Underworld

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 People from the Underworld interrupt us.<strong>

* * *

><p>We all agreed. "Everyone, swear on the River Styx that if you pick dare, you will do it otherwise I will electrocute you four times. No, let's make it five."<p>

"And if YOU don't do the dare I will pour ice cold water on your back." I interrupted

Thalia glared at me but said "If I didn't do the dare, Percy will pour ice cold water down my back. If you pick truth you will say the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth." Thalia finished sounding a lot like those guys in courtrooms.

We all swore in when we all heard a creak. We all looked at the door. It slowly opened ominously creaking which is weird since it didn't creak earlier. Suddenly fog crept in. The temperature in the room suddenly dropped. I took out riptide. Annabeth unsheated her knife, Thalia her bow and Grover his reed pipes.

Then suddenly, "Woah! Drop your weapons we come in peace!" a deep voice said. We all lowered our weapons and stared at the door. At the door stood a slightly pale ripped African American college-age dude. Beside him stood a very pretty girl who was also pale and anothey guy with pale blond hair and scar running down his face.

"Beckendorf?" I asked

"Silena?" Thalia asked

"Luke." Annebeth stated. There was no question in her voice. It was a plain statement as if dead people from the underworld visited her everyday.

Suddenly Nico burst out laughing." You should have seen your faces!" Nico laughed as he gripped his torso.

We glared at him. "Just because you're 16 doesn't mean I won't beat the crap out of you, Di Angelo." Thalia threatened though there was amusement in her voice. That sobered Nico up immediately.

"Well? Aren't you going to invite us in?" Silena demanded. "Just because we're dead doesn't mean that you can ignore us!"

"Sorry." Thalia said sheepishly. "Come on in. We're playing Truth or Dare." The ghosts came in I smiled at Beckendorf and Luke while saying sorry through my eyes. They nodded their heads an smiled bak.

"Do mine ears deceive me?" A familiar voice said in a fake British accent.

"I believe not brother. They are playing Truth or Dare. Shall we interrupt them?" another familiar voice replied also in a fake British accent.

"After you, dear brother."

"Thank you, kind sir." There was a knock on the door. Thalia sighed and opened the door.

"Come on in, Mr and Mr. Stoll" Thalia said in a British accent.

"Thank you, Madam." Travis said. He had a monocle in his right hand.

"Your Welome, Mr. Monocle." Thalia said smirking.

"Thank you, Lt. Sarcasm." Connor replied. Thalia stuck her tongue out. Thalia closed the door again and went bak to her spot. All that time I was playing with Annabeth's fingers. Suddenly here was a knock on the door. Again. Thalia growled.

"I am not answering the door again. Fish Boy, answer the door." Thalia commanded.

I glared at her but did as I was told. At the door was Clarisse and Chris. "Hey, Kelp Head."

"OMG! Clarisse!" Silena shrieked from inside.

"Silena? It is you!" Clarisse replied staring t said girl. They hugged. While the girl were catching up, I looked at Chris.

"Want to come in?" I asked them. He nodded. He and Clarisse entered and found spots in the circle.

"Okay _now_ we start." Thalia said. "I'll Start. I pick…"


End file.
